Under One Roof
by xoxogossipgurl
Summary: Dan and Serena haven't been together for several months - after the season one finale breakup. But since then their parents - Dan's father Rufus and Serena's mother Lily have gotten married. Dan and Serena's feelings for each other have both remained hidden, but what happens when Rufus and Lily bring the family together under one roof?
1. Set In Stone

A/N: Hey so this my first fanfic ever, I know this chapter is quite long and not a lot happens, but it's kind of the intro, getting everything set for all the other chapters. Please do review if you read this because I would love to get feedback and see where you want me to go with the story, even though I have a few ideas of what's to come! Constructive criticism is accepted! oh and the bit in italic is a flashback (quotes from s1 ep 18).

* * *

"Isn't it great when all of us are here together? We should really have family dinners more often," said Rufus as he smiled at everyone. Rufus and Lily were seated close together at one side of the table, facing Jenny and Eric, with Dan and Serena sitting at either end. Although the six of them seemed to get along great, this wasn't your everyday, traditional family.

It all started about a year ago when Dan and Serena started dating. They were in love, like neither of them had ever been before. They dated for about a year until Dan, the boy from Brooklyn "the outsider" could no longer handle to be inside the fast paced, intense, lie filled world of the upper east side. It wasn't until a while after they began dating that they discovered their parents too had a past, a similar situation to their own. Lily vowed to Serena that her and Rufus' romance wouldn't ever be rekindled, however when their own relationship ended, their parents explored the feelings that had been contained for years and years.

"Of course we are going to be having more family dinners, I think it's time to tell them Rufus!" All of they 4 teenagers looked around suspiciously, "you're not pregnant are you mom? asked Eric with an almost disgusted look on his face. "No no of course not sweetie, Rufus, Jenny and Daniel are all going to move in with us, we decided its time we make this family official." Jenny and Eric looked unsurprisingly happy. Over the past year or so they had become great friends, and moving in together wasn't anything they hadn't expected or thought about already. "Hey mom that's great but can me and Jenny go meet Jonathan, he's waiting down stairs," Lily smiled "go have fun but be careful, home by 10 please!"

The two siblings made their way to the elevator while Dan and Serena remained seated at the table, while their parents began to clear the food. "So, how are you..?" "Oh I've been better you know, days when I didn't find out my ex was moving in as my new brother!" Serena said in a sarcastic tone. "Well I had no idea that this was going to happen, trust me I do not want this happening just as much as you anyway I'm going to ask my dad if I can stay at the loft."

Dan had never wanted to live on the upper east side, going to school there was enough. The loft in Brooklyn was his escape, his home. However he knew that he was kidding himself thinking that those were the main reasons he didn't want to move in with the Van Der Woodsens, when in reality it was Serena. Ever since the breakup at Bart and Lily's wedding, things had been awkward and slightly bitter between the two of them.

_"I just think too much has happened. I don't know how to make things go back to the way they were."_  
_"So that's it then? It's just have a good summer, see you back at school?"_  
_"I guess. Yeah."_

Despite their parents best efforts, they could barely even be friends at school let alone siblings. They hardly ever spoke, just the occasional hi or how are you. Dan had been the one to break it off, and a day later he was kicking himself for it. He considered chasing after her, but she wouldn't have taken her back, not after the way things ended. Dan was still in love with her, it was the world of the upper east side that he had to step away from, not her. Serena was heartbroken, a mess since the day he left. He had been the only stable relationship in her life, but she had to admit that she saw the end coming. They had been distant, it was tough to move on from all the Georgina drama, but somehow Serena just couldn't move on from Dan, especially since just as things were looking up for her, they were pushed back together for family dinners, or parties, or just seeing each other in the school halls. Everyday was harder and harder to keep it together, but Serena knew that if Dan moved in things would be more complicated than ever before.

Serena watched as Dan got up from the table and walked into the kitchen to where his Dad was standing, "Hey uh Dad so I was thinking could I maybe uh live at the loft still, I'm uh 18 and it'll be a lot more peaceful with exams and that you know? Like I can take care of myself and I mean we need someone to look after the loft we can't just have it empty, collecting dust.." Serena smiled to herself back in the other room at the sound of Dans nervous rambling to his father, that was one of the many things she always loved -still did love about him. "I'm sorry Dan but I've already got someone buying the loft, it's set in stone, the loft is no longer ours. I know it was our home, but this is our home now and you should be grateful that your able to live here." "Dad, you don't understand..." Dan whispered, "I can't live here, with Serena, it's too soon, I'm not over her." Lily and rufus knew there was still something between the two of them but they hoped it would disappear with time. It's not that they didn't want their children to be happy, it's just the people have no filter here on the upper east side, and if anything ever happened they would have a lot to say about the sibling relationship. "Dan your staying here whether you and Serena like it or not. Anyway, the two of you broke up, your siblings now." "Serena and I will never be siblings dad, I love her, like no brother could ever love his sister," and with that Dan stormed out of the room, right through past Serena and Lily all the way to the elevator.

* * *

Thanks so much if you have read this! I really hope you've enjoyed it and leave a review of what you would like to happen in the upcoming chapters!


	2. First Love

**A/N Hey everyone thanks for reading my first chapter and to the people that reviewed it! Here's the second one, once again its still getting into the story, because the things I have planned cant just happen right away! Hope you enjoy:**

* * *

Serena watched as Dan waited for the elevator door to open, seeing his tall shadow disappear into the lift. He looked good, she thought to herself. She hadn't properly seen him for at least a month. It was summer break so they had both been focusing on different things, not seeing each other very often apart from the occasional run in when they saw each other arriving or leaving the Van Der Woodsen house while the other did vice versa. Dans hair had grown out a bit since she had last had an encounter with him long enough to notice, and Serena thought it made him look even better. She snapped herself out of her thoughts, this was the first relationship she had ever been in and she never knew what the pain of someone breaking up with you really felt like until several months ago.

It had only been a month after the breakup when Bart Bass was killed, and Rufus and Lily got together. Everything with them happened so fast that Serena didn't even have enough time to process the seriousness of her Mother and Rufus' relationship. She tried to ignore it but then came the intimate ceremony, the exchange of the vows and everything became so realistic,_ too realistic_. Serena had seen her mother marry multiple times, but with Rufus it was different. It seemed like her mother was actually in love, and it pained Serena to see that she was happy with the father of her own love. Serena had never looked at Dan as a brother, or just a friend for that matter, she only looked at him as the love of her life and every time her eyes see him, even just for a split second thats all she still sees. The love of her life, her first love, the person she wants to spend every second with. _But that is no longer an option_ she thought to herself, _we broke up for a reason, and Dan doesn't love me anymore, even if I still love him._

Serena got up and wandered over to her Mom who was reading, "Hey Mom what was that about, where'd Dan go?" Lily pulled her glasses down onto her nose and sighed, "Rufus said it was something about him wanting to live at the loft, I'm honestly not sure dear. I think Daniel must be a bit conflicted at the moment you know, maybe it's hard for him to leave the loft, the place where he grew up, however the loft is sold now. There are no alternatives here." Serena was annoyed by her mothers obliviousness to her and Dans feelings about the family living together. "You just don't understand do you, I don't think the reason Dan doesn't want to move in is because of his location preference, we don't want to be treated like brother and sister! I know Dan broke up with me and he doesn't feel the same way anymore, but I love him Mom, and well if he asked to stay at the loft he clearly feels its too soon to be siblings as well!"

Lily sat there stunned at what her daughter had just confessed, she had no idea that Serena still loved Dan, nor did she have any idea Dan wasn't over her either but she couldn't tell Serena about Dan as Rufus said to keep it to herself. "I'm sorry darling but this is the way things have to be for now. It doesn't mean you two have to be acting like brother and sister right away, but we are a family and that means getting along. As far as you still loving him goes, I'm sure your still just healing from the breakup, but things will get better soon! He was your first love, I understand but your still so young. Nothing has to be so serious right now in your life, in fact the two of you were getting too serious anyway."

"Seriously?", Serena yelled as she got up and grabbed her coat. "I'm going for a walk...oh and Mom? You and rufus were about the same age when you were first in love so you can't hold this against me."

Serena slammed her hand on the elevator button, tapping her foot against the floor. The door opened and Dan stood there, "Oh hey Serena uh, where are you going?"

* * *

**A/N Watch out for the next chapter, I will post it as soon as I finish! The next one will be more exciting! Please review because I appreciate your opinions!**


	3. Stupid, Humphrey, Stupid

**A/N: Hi lovely readers, I'm so happy with how many of you have been reading the fanfic it's amazing how many DS shippers there are from all over the world! So I have taken your advice and tried to lay out the dialogue better but just say if you want it even more spread - like only speech on the line and nothing else! Anyway thanks all so much, here you go! Enjoy, hope it meets your expectations. **

* * *

"Oh hey Dan I was just going to go for a walk. You know it was getting a little frustrating in there with my Mom." Serena looked at Dan, he was blocking the way into the elevator so she just stood and waited.

"Oh right, yeah I understand, same with my Dad, that's why I had to get outta here but I got a couple of blocks away and realised I forgot my phone and keys. Can't really make a dramatic exit if I can't get into my home!"  
"Old home..," Serena mumbled facing the floor.  
"Hey it'll be fine, you will hardly even realise I'm here..I don't want to move in but I have no choice you know..I'm sorry."  
"No yeah I understand its just hard you know...because of everything that's happened. Well I'm going now so cya tomorrow for the big moving in. Cannot wait.." "Serena, wait..," Dan grabbed her wrist gently, "I'll come with you, you know we can escape here together." "Thanks but I think I gotta clear my head, alone for a while." Serena pulled her wrist from Dans grasp and hopped inside the elevator as Dan moved out the way. "Okay yeah sure cya then.." Dan whispered as the elevator began to descend.

* * *

Next day:

"That's the last of them Dad," said Dan as he carried the last box into the living area. The Van Der Woodsen (now Van Der Humphrey) home had been turned into a tip, a hoarders dream. Boxes were stacked in every corner of every room. "Thanks son, so everyone listen up," said Rufus like he was the coach of a sports team.  
"Me and Lily have decided that Jen will take the room upstairs to be near Eric of course, and Dan you can take the downstairs guest room. Right, now lets unpack, everyone grab a box GO GO!"

Dan grabbed a box and walked to his new room..the room right next to Serenas. Great, he thought to himself just what he wanted a room right next to hers. _What's going to happen when she gets a boyfriend, if she hasn't already, I bet she has. What if she brings him home with her..?_ Dan knew he couldn't live next to Serena without having to tell her how he felt. Sooner or later he would have to explain to her that he wasn't over her, and he wasn't sure he was ready to do that, and seeing her all the time, probably with other guys would definitely hurt him even more than not being with her already was. _He decided he would confront her now, to make sure they were on the same page._

"Hey Serena?" Dan knocked gently on her door.  
"Come in!" "Okay, so I know this is awkward but I gotta say it alright?" Serena sat on the floor where she was when he entered,  
"Yeah uh what is it, is everything okay?" Dan slumped on the floor next to her, he was just inches away from her, the feeling of him being so close made her shiver.  
"Yeah it's just I know this situation is kinda awkward, parallel rooms and that. So I was thinking, I know your probably wanting to bring your boyfriend home sometimes so I will leave whenever you want, so yeah it's not too awk-"  
"boyfriend? I don't have one Dan..where did you hear that?"  
"Oh I just kinda assumed... I thought you uh oh I'm sorry, I'm just gona go now...see you at dinner I guess?"  
"Oh um okay bye.."  
Dan pulled the door to, "stupid, what were you thinking Humphrey, stupid," he muttered to himself, but Serena heard and giggled to herself. _The Dan she loves is never stupid, he's amazing._

* * *

The six of the family members sat once again around the glass dining table. Everything in the Van Der Humphrey home was so elegant and modern, nothing like the loft used to be. However the eclectic style and nicknacks were what Dan loved most about his old home, because it actually did feel like a home.

"I would like to propose a toast to the family being here together, permanently," exclaimed Rufus with a smile as he raised his glass.  
"I would like to also take this opportunity to tell you all that me and Lily are going away on a small cruise for a week. I know it's short notice but I thought it would be nice, sort of like our honey moon that we never got," he said shooting a playful glare over at Lily,  
"We know we can trust you all enough, _hopefully_ to look after this place and each other. We leave tomorrow morning at 5am so take care kids, Vanya is just downstairs if you need him, and our emails are available for emergencies only please," Lily begged with a smile.  
"You two go have fun then," Dan said genuinely,  
"Me and Serena will take care of the two babies," laughing as he said it.  
"You know it!," Serena said. _A week practically alone at home with Dan, nobody was prepared for what was to come in the next week._

* * *

**A/N: So keep an eye out, I have some drama planned for the next chapter I know how exciting! Who knows it might be time for Dan and Serena to admit their feelings one day soon, or not you will just have to wait and keep reading all the chapters! I will try to update as soon as I can but it might not be till the end of the week, thanks! xx**


	4. I love you more than choc strawberries

**A/N: Once again thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed the story, Im so happy you like it! Here's the next chapter, sorry if its not as long as you like, I was pushed for time but figured this was better than having to wait a day longer! **

* * *

Bowls of fruit and fancy brunch snacks lined the glass dining table, where Dan, Serena, Jenny and Eric sat. Their parents had left early this morning, so Dan decided to take over Rufus' tradition of preparing Sunday brunch for those of the family members that were present.  
"Dan, this is delicious," Serena said with her mouth full,  
"I love chocolate strawberries, this is the best brunch ever," she smiled over at Dan and suddenly the atmosphere became slightly tense. _Oh yeah and Dan, not only do i love chocolate strawberries, I also love you._  
"Oh really?, glad you like it. So what are you two up to today, Jen, Eric? I'm going to a writing class so you okay on your own?" Dan said in a scary resemblance of his father.  
"Yes Dad we are going to be fine! Serena's here anyway, right?" Said Jenny in her average sarcastic tone.  
"Mmm yeah I'm here Rufus - oh wait it's Dan right?" Serena laughed as she finished off her billionth strawberry.  
"Ha ha very funny Lily. Well since you all think I'm acting like him I will pull a typical Rufus move and escape and leave you all to clean up. Mwahahaha," cackled Dan as he left the room.

* * *

That Night:  
It was just after 10:30 and everyone had gone to their rooms to relax. Dan had returned from his writing tutorial to find that the others had ordered a large quantity of Chinese food, _his favourite takeaway._

Dan was lying on his bed flipping through the New York Times when he heard a noise coming from Serena's room. She was screaming, she sounded like she was in massive pain. Dan quickly got up and raced out the door, his heart beating faster than its usual steady pace. He didn't want to barge through the door, but he had to. He opened the door to find Serena crying on her bed gripping her stomach.  
"Oh my gosh Serena are you okay, what's wrong, oh my gosh." Serena could tell Dan was worried about her, the truth was she was worried too. She had never felt such intense pain in her entire life.  
"I, I don't know my stomach I can't move Dan I'm scared!" Serena genuinely looked frightened and it hurt Dan to see her like this. By this time, Jenny and Eric had rushed downstairs to see if everything was okay.  
"Jen, Eric go call 911 we need an ambulance, and warn Vanya that it's coming, okay?"  
"Da-Dan I'm scared.." Serena looked as if she was going to throw up, and sure enough she did. Just in time, Dan grabbed the trash can and put it in front of her.  
"It's okay, the ambulance will be here soon, I promise everything's going to be okay, I'm here," Dan was usually someone to run as soon as someone started to throw up, but for a Serena he just sat and rubbed her back gently. Once she finished throwing up she looked up at him,  
"I'm sorry, uh sorry," she looked down at the rubbish bin he was still holding out for her.  
"Serena, don't apologise, it's fine. How's the pain, is it any worse? The ambulance should be here in a minute."  
"Dan, will you come in the ambulance with me? I'm so scared.," Serena said, returning her hands back to her stomach.  
"I'm going with you in there whether you want me to or not.," Dan said to her trying to keep a brave face. Seeing Serena in any kind of pain made him worried, but he had to be brave and persuade her that everything was fine, even though he was just as concerned. Just then 2 men from the ambulance came in, carrying a stretcher. Dan helped Serena on to her feet and eased her down onto the stretcher.  
"Is your boyfriend going in the ambulance with you?" Serena nodded, she knew he wasn't her boyfriend but with everything going on she didn't care, she wanted him to be her boyfriend.

* * *

At the hospital:  
Serena lay in the hospital bed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She hated hospitals, ever since she was a kid. The smell, the scenery, just the thought, it scared her.  
"Hey, hey it's okay, your alright. The doctors said they were running tests. It's going to be fine," Dan leaned out and held her hand tightly, "It's going to be fine," he repeated.  
"Thanks Dan, for being here you know."  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now, well you know of course I uh don't want you to be here, in hospital, but I mean in this situation I wouldn't want to be anyw-" his rambling was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a doctor walking in, Serena's small smile turned into a worried frown.

"Hi Serena, Dan. I'm Doctor Wilson. So after taking the tests and scan, we came to a conclusion that you have appendicitis. It's not anything major, however if the appendix burst, that's when it becomes more serious. This means we need to take you down to theatre for a minor operation to remove your appendix."  
"You mean, I need..surgery? Serena stuttered. Surgery was one of her biggest fears, she had never had surgery nor did she want to. Dan squeezed her hand tighter.  
"I'm going to go and prepare the theatre, and I will have someone come to collect you in a few minutes."

Serena lay there, stunned.  
"Dan, will you be here when I get out?"  
"Of course I will, I've already emailed Lily to say you were in hospital, and I will update them once your in theatre."  
Serena began to break down when she heard the word theatre.  
"Serena stop," Dan said firmly. "It's going to be fine, people have this operation all the time. I'm just glad it's nothing more serious. I don't know what I would do if it -"  
"I love you Dan," Serena said, her words were clearer than all day. The pain medicine had kicked in and she felt slightly better, especially now that she had a load of her chest, the load that had been with her since her and Dan broke up.  
"Not like the siblings that everyone wants to be kind of way, or a friend. I love you, love you like I never stopped loving you."  
A guy in a hospital uniform came in to collect Serena. There was no time to waste, she had to be down in theatre as soon as possible, before the risk of her appendix bursting was too high.  
"Serena..?" She turned around in her bed, even though it hurt to lie in that awkward position.  
"I love you too, so much, okay? I never stopped loving you either, I hated myself after I broke up with you," Dan was now out of the door of the ward Serena had been admitted to, speaking faster then ever before to get every word in before she was too far away to hear him. He ran and caught up to her and gently kissed her cheek.  
"I love you and I will see you soon."  
For the first time in months, even through the terrible pain she was in, Serena felt most at ease.

* * *

**A/N: there you go! I'm not sure when I will have the next one up but keep an eye out, please review and tell me any ideas you have for where the story should go! **


	5. One small kiss

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, here's the next chapter! I know it might not be the best chapter but I did it and hope you enjoy. It's mostly Derena fluff as some of you asked :) xx **

* * *

Just over an hour later, Serena was wheeled in her bed back to the ward. Dan had been sitting in the arm chair next to the place her bed was missing from. Knowing that the operation only took about 45 minutes, Dan didn't want to sleep even though it was now almost 2:00am. He had emailed Rufus, updating them which resulted in an immediate phone call from a distressed Lily Van Der Woodsen. Dan told her all the details, and persuaded Lily that she didn't need to get off the cruise at the next stop. He told her he had everything covered and he would update her in excruciating detail. Eric and Jenny were at home, also updated. Eric was worried sick at first but he knew Dan would take amazing care of her, he always thought they were a great couple. Dan treated her well, the way Serena had never been treated by any other guy.

Serena was still half asleep when she was wheeled back into her room. Her eyes flickered open and closed, it took several attempts before she was able to securely open them.  
"Hey, hey..," Dan whispered gently as he stroked her face.  
Serena didn't say anything she just reached up for his hand and smiled up at his face which was looking over her.  
"So do you feel okay? Even if you don't, things will only start feeling better from her on out." Serena loved the way Dan was so concerned about her. Whenever she dreamed about telling Dan how she felt, she never in a million years believed he would feel the same way.  
"I'm okay, I feel better with you here, there's no one else that I would rather be here with right now. Thank-you."  
"I love you Serena, I would do anything for you. When I heard you screaming earlier I ran as fast as I could, I couldn't stand to see you in pain. I'm just glad your okay."  
Dan leaned in and kissed her ever so softly on the lips. Part of Serena wanted to grip onto him and kiss him harder, but surprisingly she didn't need to. That one kiss had meant so much to both of them.  
"Dan? Why didn't you tell me you regretted breaking up with me?" Serena's expression had turned from a smile to a face full of curiosity. Dan let out a sigh and held her hands together, his warm hands sending a shiver down her spine. She felt safe with Dan, she always did when they were together.  
"I thought about it. Oh heck did I think about it, everyday since the breakup I've considered chasing after you. Straight away felt too soon and I thought you might not take me back. But then everything with our parents happened and I-I just didn't know what to do."  
Dan looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
Serena laughed, she didn't mean to but she just didn't understand why Dan was apologising.  
"Why are you apologising? Of course I would've loved for you to tell me earlier, but I was just the same. I never told you how I felt because I had it set in my mind that you had moved on. You know, when I found out you were moving in I was so scared I would have to tell you why I was acting so weird. "  
"Serena I promise I will never leave you again, okay? I love you so much and the truth is there has never been another girl or anyone in the world who I have loved as much as you. And there never will be. You don't know how happy I am right now." Dan had a smile from ear to ear.  
"Trust me I know. We should probably try and sleep I guess. At least I had a nap on the operating table huh? You must be exhausted though." Serena laughed at her own joke.  
"I'm glad your joking about the operation, you were so nervous before."  
"That was because it was before you said I love you back. After that I calmed down a bit."  
"Im so proud of how brave you are, you're amazing. Sweet dreams, I love you okay? Don't ever forget it."  
"I love you too... Dan? Do you think you could come and sleep here with me?" Serena patted the side of the bed she had freed for Dan.  
"I would love to lie with you and wrap my arms around you but you know it won't be comfortable for you. You have to lie on your back while you heal and you need your rest remember?"  
"Fine humphrey. Goodnight! See you in the morning?"  
Dan got up from the arm chair he was sitting in and walked over to her. He kneeled down next to her and pulled the covers over her shoulders. Ever so lightly, he removed the strands of hair from her face. She closed her eyes and he had never seen her look so at peace. He pressed his lips up against her forehead and whispered,  
"I love you Serena and I will never stop loving you." Even though Dan was exhausted, he wanted to just sit there forever watching Serena sleep.  
_She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he couldn't believe he had finally got her back._

* * *

**A/N: So I'm a bit stuck guys, I don't know how long to continue this for. Should I go on for at least a good few chapters more or cut it short? I could make it a big fanfic if it guys wanted? But I need you to tell me please! I think I will do at least a good few more a least because I have time this weekend to write some nice long ones! Yay xx **


	6. Jealousy Strikes

**A/N: Hey everyone, hopefully you survived a couple of days without me updating! But here is the next chapter, I should be able to post another one late tomorrow or the next day possibly no promises but keep an eye out thanks! I took your advice with adding more characters,and this is the longest chapter yet so yeah hope you like it! xx**

* * *

The bright sunlight shone through the thin, budget curtains. Serena woke up before Dan and she couldn't wait any longer for him to wake up too. As nice and peaceful as he looked, she began trying to shake him out of his deep slumber:  
"Daannnn..," she hissed.  
"DAN!" She got louder and louder.  
"HUMPHREY!" she screamed almost as loud as she could. All of a sudden Dan jolted and woke up. Serena tried not to laugh, but he had almost fallen off the leather arm chair he slept on and it was too funny to not laugh at.  
"Good morning beautiful," he slurred in his sleepy voice.  
"Morning Humphrey, took you long enough to wake up!"  
"So..how are you feeling today, you sound very merry for an ill patient?" Dan got up and walked over to Serena and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Good, good I think well the pain is still there. I get to go home today if the doctor approves it though right?"  
"Only if you feel your ready but wherever you choose to go I will be right next to you because I love you."  
It hadn't even been 12 hours since Serena had told him she loved him, yet when he said it back even for the four or fifth time, she believed it more and more. Every time he told her she was beautiful, or that he loved her she believed him and she felt better about herself.

The doctor had come and gone and given Serena the all clear to go home. Her and Dan packed up her stuff and made their way out of the hospital. Serena still had a sore stomach and found it hard to walk, so she was in a wheelchair until they got to the cab that was parked just outside. Dan eased Serena out of the wheelchair and gently placed her in the cab and got in also. They sat mostly in silence, hand in hand just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Serena and Dan were welcomed at the door by Vanya who looked extremely relived to see that she was okay.  
"Hello Serena, Dan," he nodded.  
"I hope you get well soon, yes?  
Serena smiled at him, in a weird way he was like a sort of fatherly figure that she never had, other than Rufus that is.  
"Thank you."  
Dan and Serena continued walking to the elevator, Dans arm linked around her waist to support her. When they got upstairs, Jenny and Eric ran over and gave Serena a hug.  
"We're so glad your okay Serena!" Jenny and Serena got on so well especially when her and Dan were dating. She was like a younger sister to Serena and they both missed that feeling.  
"That was truly frightening yesterday, I'm just glad your okay now though."  
Serena hobbled over and wrapped her arms around her little brother.  
"Yeah me too."

Dan and Serena went into her room to put down all of her stuff when her phone rang.  
"Serena, hey are you okay I heard you were in the hospital?" Blair sounded concerned but Serena was unsure of how she even knew about her being ill.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I got out a few hours ago and I'm home now."  
"Oh my gosh that's great I was so worried about you. Me, Chuck and Nate are all coming over this afternoon if that's okay? See you in a couple of hours?"  
"Okay sure, bye." Serena tossed her phone back on the bed.  
"Well that was slightly weird, how did Blair even know I was sick?"  
"I may have called her last night...I'm sorry I thought you would want her to know." Dan was being awfully apologetic for something Serena was grateful for.  
"It's fine Dan, I'm glad she knows, Thank you! I think I might have a rest for a while."  
"Yeah that's a good idea. Anyway I gotta go and get some stuff before school restarts in a few days. Can't believe we only have a few months left, right?"  
"I hadn't even thought about school. How can you be excited Dan, school sucks."  
Serena pouted up at Dan like a sad puppy  
"It's not that bad surely, even with me now that we're..?"  
Serena laughed,  
"Maybe not so bad. And about that what are we exactly, are we back together? What will our parents say Dan?"  
The truth is Dan hadn't really thought about what their parents would say and to be honest he wasn't sure he really cared.  
"Stuff what they say and everyone else for that matter, we are back together and no one can change that,."  
Serena sat up from the bed she was laying in and grabbed Dans face and kissed him. _She really kissed him_. Not a peck on the lips, or a small kiss on the forehead. _Their first real kiss_ since before they broke up. They could feel each other smiling as their tongues moved with one another. When their lips finally broke apart they just stared at each other and smiled. It was the happiest both of them had been in a long time.  
"I love y-," they both started at the same time and fell back laughing.  
"I think it's fair to say that you've distracted me enough, I should really get going. Do you want anything, food, books, pens?"  
Serena pulled a mischievous grin up at Dan,  
"Well, you could get some.."  
"Chocolate strawberries, they're already on the list!"  
"You know me too well Humphrey, love you!"  
"Love you too, I will tell Jen and Eric that Blair, Chuck and Nate are visiting so to let them in if your still asleep. I won't be too long anyway, just gotta get some food and stuff."  
He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek,  
"Get some rest won't you? I know how cranky you get when your tired."  
Serena sighed and said,  
"Fine but hurry back okay."

Serena fell asleep for what felt like one minute but when she opened her eyes Chuck, Blair and Nate all walked in.  
"About time sleeping beauty," said Chuck in his usual tone. Blair whacked him around the head with her purse. Her and Chuck had recently started dating officially. They had their fair shares of moments together but they were finally ready to become a couple. As for Nate, he was single and him and Dan had actually bonded at school and become friends. Chuck, Blair and Dan weren't what you call enemies, but they weren't friends either. Dan and Nate had got along because he seemed to be more down to earth than the others, and even though Dan knew about his and Serena's past, they were both willing to forget about it and move on.  
"Hey guys, thanks for coming you didn't have to though it was just appendicitis."  
"I'm just glad Humphrey called to tell us. So S, why was he here anyway?" Blair was hoping they weren't back together, even though Dan had grew on Blair, she thought there were other guys on the upper east side that were a better fit for Serena.  
"He moved in.."  
"I didn't even know you were back together," said Nate who was just as confused as the others.  
"We're not, he had to move in because of our parents. They're making us all live together."  
Blair let out a relieved sigh but her relief was cut short,  
"But we uh we are back together now," Serena's voice was quiet. She was afraid of what her friends would think. They were meant to support her but what if they didn't? Suddenly Dan's words shot back into her mind and she didn't care whether they liked the idea or not. _Stuff what they say and everyone else..._

Her friends sat there stunned, to say the least. Blair knew that Serena had missed Dan non stop but she never thought they would get back together and now that they were practically siblings she was even more confused. Blair decided that she would support Serena, she knew that she was at her happiest when she was with him and that made her happy too.  
"If your happy with Dan, then I'm happy for you S."  
The two best friends embraced each other in a hug, Chuck walked over and patted Serena on the back but something was odd about Nate. He sat in the seat where he had been since he came in and he didn't show any signs of emotions or happiness for her. _The only thing she could read from his blank face was a hint of jealousy._


	7. Romantic dinner for 2

**A/N: So here, I know this is probably terrible. I actually have hardly any time for this I'm so sorry! But I'm planning to write maybe 2 or 3 more chapters then I'm done. I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations but I really tried to finish it for you guys as soon as possible! xx **

* * *

It had been half an hour since Blair, Chuck and Nate had left and Serena was waiting for Dan to get home. She was still deciding whether to tell him about what she saw in Nate tonight, the jealous,slightly angry look on his face. Serena knew that Dan and Nate had become good friends and she didn't want to get in the way if that, but Dan had to know. Serena was so lost in her thoughts of confusion that she didn't even notice him walk in. He stood in the doorway waiting for her to notice him. When she finally did, she ran up and hugged him. Well ran as fast as she could with a constant pain in her stomach. Dan noticed that something was bothering her,  
"What's wrong?" Dan held her shoulders firmly, not letting her eyes escape his.  
Great. Serena thought, now I have to tell him.  
"I told Blair, Chuck and Nate that we were back together."  
Dan didn't see why this was a big deal, in fact he thought it was a good thing, so why did Serena seem so concerned?  
"That's fine, I thought you would...how did they react?"  
"Fine...well Chuck and Blair were fine, but Nate..." Serena's voice trailed off and she looked down at the floor.  
"Nate, what did Nate say?"  
"He didn't say anything Dan. That's the problem, he looked angry. And he looked...," Serena trailed off again making Dan even more impatient.  
"Serena what did he look like? Just tell me." Serena could hear the urgency in his voice.  
"Jealous. There, he looked jealous."  
Serena turned away, finally being able to escape Dans grip because he had dropped his arms in shock.  
"Really? Do you uh think he still has feelings for you? He wouldn't though, he's never mentioned it. Maybe you just read his face wrong. Yeah that's it."  
"Dan stop rambling please, he was jealous. I don't know for sure, but that's what I felt."  
"Okay, I believe you. Lets just leave it for now, but tell me if he says anything, or does anything..," It suddenly hit Dan that one of his best friends was after his girlfriend.  
"Dan, don't worry. I love you. Not Nate, and I never have or will. Okay?"  
He knew she was telling the truth and the fact that she reassured him made him a lot calmer.  
"Of course, I never meant to doubt you, it's just me and Nate have become close and I just didn't see it coming." Dan leant in and kissed Serena romantically. It lasted a good ten seconds, their mouths moulding against one another.  
"I love you Dan, so much. Please promise me we will stay together forever."  
"You know I wouldn't have it any other way. Without you, I'm not myself. I need you and I think you need me too. I love you, and I always will."  
"Oh and by the way, I'm cooking dinner. For just us.  
Serena loved Dans cooking, she couldn't be happier.  
"What about Jen and Eric? As good as that sounds, we can't just let them starve."  
"All sorted, I let them out with the money our parents left us for food so that they could go out to eat."  
"Really? Your the best Humphrey."  
Dan began waking out the room.  
"I know I am, your not too shabby yourself Miss Van Der Woodsen. I will call you when dinners served, no peaking."

Half an hour had past since Serena began reading magazines and she heard her stomach rumble. Dan hadn't yet called her to say dinners ready but she was getting impatient and a mysterious yet delicious smell was beginning to drift through the door. The sweet smell was a sign of hope to her that dinner wasn't far away and sure enough Dan walked through the door.  
"Come on, dinners ready!" Dan held out his hand and she got up and held onto it as led her out the room.

Serena was speechless, when they got into the living room, blankets and cushions were all spread on the floor near the fireplace. Small candles sat around the table where dishes of a range of home cooked meals were nicely presented. Dan noticed her lack of speech and wondered whether he had gone over board.  
"Too much?" Dan waited for a reply but she still didn't speak.  
"No, it's perfect, why did you do this? It must have taken you forever to get all of this so perfect. Serena's eyes were still not on Dan even as they spoke, she couldn't help but eye up every little detail of all,that Dan had prepared.  
"You made my favourite pasta, like the one I always get when we eat out, how did you learn to do that?  
"I hope it tastes okay, I learnt online." Dan walked over to the table and pulled out her chair and then moved on to sit down right across from her.  
Serena wasted no time, she had always loved food. She just ate and ate and Dan knew that. He loved that about her.  
After both of them had finished eating they moved over to the blanket and pillows that Dan has set up in front of the fireplace. The warmth of the fire made them both sleepy, so after half an hour of cuddling up to each other they decided to go to bed. One thing lead to another and Dan and Serena found each other in a heated kiss. Serena was gripping on to Dans hair and he was doing the same to her. Dan broke away from the passionate kiss before anything could really happen.  
"As much as I love you and want to do this, we can't, not yet anyway."  
"What is it?" Dan just kind of looked at her and then she clicked.  
"Oh..right. My operation. Should we just sleep then?"  
Dan laughed,  
"I'm afraid yes, yes we should."  
Serena sighed and moved closer to Dan, her head resting on his bare chest. The gentle beating of his heart made her feel safe and comfortable. Dan leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I love you, sweet dreams." He leaned over and flicked off the lamp on the table next to him.  
"I love you too." It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep together,the warmth of their bodies against one another, a feeling they had both missed.


	8. Blame it on the camera cable

**A/N: Hi so yes I know it is short and probably not very good, but I've been crazy busy. I plan to write 2 or 3 more chapters, I know Im sorry but I will try to make it a good ending. **

* * *

Serena woke up to the faint smell of brunch, however when she opened her eyes she was surprised to find Dan still fast asleep next to her. Serena soon realised that Rufus and her mother got home late last night from their cruise. Her mind was occupied by all sorts of thoughts, revolving around what her mother and Rufus would say when they found out they were back together. Dans words, stuff what everyone else says were still in the back of her mind but this was her parents, their reaction was of some sort of value. She tapped Dan gently on the shoulder, he had gained a recent habit of sleeping in lately. Once Dan finally woke up, Serena began panicking.  
"Dan, our parents are home, what are we going to do, what do we tell them?" She was as flustered as had ever seen her.  
"Calm down Serena! Lets just act normal, we won't ignore each other but we won't act like a couple okay? We don't want to tell them as soon as they're in the door, we will tell them later." Serena wanted to get it over and done with but she trusted Dans plan.  
"You go out now, and ill jump across to my room and get a warmer robe," she said tying up her small silk robe.  
"Oh true we don't want them seeing you come out of my room."  
Dan chucked on some trousers and a T-shirt and went out the door, grinning back at Serena. They felt like they rebellious teenagers who were sneaking around their own home from their parents when they really had no need to be. But for now, this was their safest option.  
Once Dan was out of the room and she knew the coast was clear, Serena darted across to her own room where she put on her long robe and went out to see the others.  
"Serena, darling how are you?" her mother got up from her seat and walked over to her and gave her a big hug.  
"I'm fine, good. You know I'm starting to feel a lot better." Serena smiled up at her Mom. Part of her was glad to have her back home even though she loved being with Dan, her Mom always gave her the best advice even when they didn't get along so well.  
"I'm so sorry you had to get sick, I wish I could have been here. But from my knowledge, Daniel here took good care of you."  
Serena almost laughed because she was never good at hiding things. Dan could see she was about to laugh and cause suspicion so he took over.  
"Really, it was nothing, so how was the cruise anyway?"  
"It was great, short but great. We could have continued for another few days but we decided to get off seeing as we were nearly home anyway, otherwise we would've had to make our own way back seeing as the cruise ended somewhere a while away." Rufus was talking about the trip when Lily suddenly had a get idea,  
"Rufus, why don't we show them the photos we took on board,"  
"Great idea, where's the camera cable so we can show it on the big screen?"  
"It's in my room, on the table, ill go grab it." Serena got up to go and grab it when her Mother stopped her,  
"No sweetie you stay here I'll grab it. Oh Jenny, Eric,"  
Lily walked over and hugged both of the tired looking teens who had obviously just woke up.  
"Be right back," and she darted out the room to grab the cable.  
Rufus sat with the rest of them, raving about how great their short vacation was.  
When Lily came back in she had a curious, confused look on her face.  
"Serena, darling I thought you only got up? Why have you already made your bed? We don't want you straining yourself."  
Lily's voice sounded sincere but Serena and Dan knew she was onto them. They glanced at each other briefly, confirming Lily's suspicions.  
"Oh gosh." Was all that Lily said.  
"So you two are uh, back together?" Rufus tried to break the eerie silence that lingered in the room for too long. They once again looked at each other nervously, but Dan reached out and held Serena's hand tightly underneath his.  
"Yes,yes we are." Serena was shocked that the usually shy boy from Brooklyn had spoke with such confidence and lack of fear. It made her feel better about their parents knowing, because she knew that Dan wasn't going to let them step in the way.  
"No, n-no not while we are all in this house. I can't have who knows what going on under this roof. We are a family, whe-when did all of this happen?!"  
Serena wasn't all that surprised by her mothers reaction, she had a tendency to overreact and dramatise things.  
"Mom please,can't you just be happy for us? Dan was there when I needed him, which we both realised was all the time." Serena smiled up at Dan then returned her gaze back to Lily,  
"We realised we both need each other all the time." She repeated staring straight up toner mother.  
No ones said anything, but slowly Jenny and Eric ascended up the stairs. The last thing they needed or wanted was be stuck in an argument between Lily and Serena.  
"Forget it, it's not like I ever expected you to understand anyway."  
Serena got up from the couch, breaking the tight grasp between her and Dans hands,  
"Where are you going, wait for me." Dan followed her but when they reached the elevator Serena stopped.  
"I'm just going to go for a walk, alone. Ill be back in half an hour."  
"Okay, I love you, be careful, don't listen to them remember what I said?"  
"Stuff what everyone else says, got it. Love you." Serena leaned in and kissed Dan on the cheek, not caring that she could feel her mothers beady eyes watching her from behind.


	9. Phone thief

**A/N: hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! This probably isn't really the chapter you were all hoping for but I have to sum up in a few chapters! Sorry it's probably horrible, is anyone still reading this lol? Well anyway I will try update again this weekend, maybe 2 more chapters in total? :) enjoy xxxx**

* * *

Serena had just reached the bottom of the elevator when she saw a flustered Nate Archibald, circling the lobby of the building.  
"Nate? What are you doing here?"  
"I uh I just came to see how you were doing, you know."  
"I'm fine thanks, but why did you really come here, I only just saw you...?"  
Suddenly, Nate leaned in without warning and kissed Serena. She pulled back as soon as she could, but not before his lips had touched hers.  
"What do you think you're doing, Nate?"  
"I - I still have feelings for you Serena, I know you've moved on but I thought you might, deep down still have feelings for m-"  
"Still? Nate what are you talking about I've never even had feelings for you! I'm with Dan and I love him, and only him. Please, just leave me alone."  
Serena pushed past a stunned looking Nate, right out the door.  
It was cold outside but Serena had to clear head. Not just after what had happened with her parents, but with Nate and the way he kissed her. She loved Dan and only Dan, but she was scared of what he would say when he finds out about Nate. It's not like she kissed him back, but it's hard to tell the person you love that his best friend tried to kiss you. Serena walked down the cold road, it was starting to rain, making it slightly dark, but she kept walking, she just wanted to be outside, alone for a while. Thoughts continuously stirred around in her head, so she carried on walking. As she crossed a small road, she saw a man appear from the side street. She got a fright, but kept walking but she had that feeling that someone he was watching her. She could feel his gaze from behind her. Although Serena could feel she was being watched, she thought nothing much of it until the guy pulled her back fiercely. She let out a squeal in shock which only made the man tighten his grip on her, dragging her down the secluded side street. Serena didn't dare say anything in case he hurt her, but she thought he was just after money - so when he got his hands on her phone she thought he would let her go.  
"Where's the money, little miss Van Der Woodsen?"  
_How does this man even know my name?_  
"I uh don't have anything, I only had my phone."  
Serena tried her hardest to keep it together but she was shaking like crazy.  
He threw Serena back against the hard brick wall, where she hit her head rather hard sending her straight to the ground. Her eyes flickered, her head pounding but she tried to trip the man over as he ran away, but she regretted doing it the second she saw the look on the mans face as he turned around.  
"Oh sweetie your going to wish you never did that." He picked up a medium sized rock and threw it at her face, it hit her on the forehead, instantly causing pain. Obviously satisfied with the damage he had done and the phone he had gained, he broad shouldered man ran off into the rain.  
"Heelp!" Serena choked out, her voice croaky and dry. She knew she was alone in the small alley type side street, but she hoped someone would hear her. It was no use though, because her voice was weak and quiet, a result from the fear. She lay there for a minute, struggling to sit up until her head was pounding too much to cope and she had to let herself fall down onto the dampening gravel.

_Back with the rest of the family:_  
Dan had stayed in his room since Serena left, he was still annoyed with his parents just as Serena was. It was easy to previously say to ignore other people's opinions, but it wasn't that easy when put into practise. It had now been close to an hour and a half since Serena had left, an hour longer than she said she would be. It wasn't like Dan didn't trust her, she could've easily just got caught up in a shopping spree or something, but the fact that she hadn't text or called made Dan uneasy. This wasn't like Serena, to have no contact at all. He tried to assure himself that she was probably shopping, but then he spotted her wallet sitting on the bedside table - she didn't even take it with her.  
Tired of waiting, Dan got out of the armchair and went out to where his Dad and Lily sat.  
"I'm worried about Serena, she's been gone an hour and a half with no texts or calls." Dan had tried texting her multiple times but had no response.  
"Oh, I thought she would've text by now, I'm sure shes fine though. We'll give it another 10 minutes and if not we will go out looking." Rufus always had a way of making Dan feel more at ease, but today he was genuinely concerned, something just didn't seem right. Just as he was stuck with ideas of how to find Serena's whereabouts, his phone went off.  
It was a text from Serena, but he knew it wasn't really from her.  
It read: _I'm guessing your after Serena, I can't guarantee anything but I'm assuming shes still located near the side street just off east 70th. _  
The text took Dan by surprise but he knew that even if this was a kind of setup, he had to check Serena was okay, and even some dodgy text was a lead he was willing to take to find her.


	10. Second Home

**A/N: HI so I'm sorry if this isn't very good, I haven't had time to proof read it much so just tell me any mistakes and ill fix it, not very good I know! But hope you enjoy. I'm doing one more chapter, (that's all I am sorry) and it will be a kind of time skip, like afew weeks ahead.**

* * *

Dan was halfway down the elevator when he heard his phone go off again. He answered it instantly, hoping that it was Serena, somehow ringing him to say she had lost her phone and that she was fine, _but it wasn't._  
"Hello, Dan is it?" It was a woman, but Dan knew it wasn't Serena from the second she spoke.  
"Uh yes, yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"  
"I'm Linda, from Bellevue hospital centre, I'm calling because of a young women we have here, believed to be Serena Van Der Woodsen. One of our staff members recognised her when she was brought in, so she searched on gossip girl and found your number, by the looks of it your her boyfriend?"  
"Yes, uh yes I am is she okay what happened? Is she okay?" Dan was in a state of panic, Serena was in hospital and he had to get there quickly.  
"She's currently unconscious, looks to have head a hit on the head. She's going to be fine and is being looked after."  
"Unconscious? I'm on my way." He didn't even wait for the kind woman on the phone to answer, he flicked a quick text to his Dad to inform him and Lily, and then caught the first cab he saw.

Once he arrived at the hospital, he checked with the woman at reception and was lead through to the small cubicle/room where Serena lay. She was still unconscious, but she looked so peaceful and calm. Dan knew that Rufus and Lily were on there way, so he made himself comfortable on the chair next to the bed where Serena lay. He reached out and held her hand, trying his best to avoid the bruises that looked oh so painful on her head. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, careful to avoid the bruising.  
"Oh Serena, why is it that you've been here more in the last week than in be last 2 years combined?" Dan tried to giggle to himself, he wanted her to be okay, for it to seem like he was fine, but he couldn't talk easily to her blank expression. She was so emotionless, unlike the normal bubbly, giggling ray of sunshine.  
Lily was about to enter the room, but paused when she saw Dan, holding tightly onto Serena's hand. She just stood and watched through the small window In the door.  
"It's time to wake up now baby," he continued and gently stroked her hand with his.  
"I know your head hurts but it will get better if you wake up, please."  
Serena's eyes began to flicker until they finally opened. She looked confused, but once she adjusted to her surroundings, she began speaking.  
"Wh-where am I, Dan is that you?"  
"Yeah it's me, you were in an accident, do you remember anything?"  
"I remember a guy, he stole my phone, that's all I remember..."  
"Yeah, well he ended up hitting you, and you've got some pretty bad bruises on your head."  
"Yeah it hurts," Serena lifted her hand to her head gently rubbing her hands over the bruising, wincing at the pain.  
"Twice in one one, what is this your second home?"  
Serena giggled, but evenDan could tell she wasn't feeling good because she lacked that spark that made her who she was.  
"Hey, hey it's going to get better, you'll start feeling better soon. I love you I was terrified when you didn't come back home within half an hour."  
Dan leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
"I love you."  
Lily had seen everything she wanted to see, she went to find Rufus and the nurse to tell them that she had woken up.  
"I - I love you too, there's something I have to tell you though."  
"Oh, what is it? Anything, you know you can tell me."  
"Nate kissed me. That's why I was away for so long, because I had to get away to you know clear my head."  
"Really...oh I had no idea, he knows we're together..."  
"I know, I just wanted you to hear it from me. And know that I only love you, I promise."  
"I believe you, I'll just go grab the nurse and see if my dad and Lily have arrived yet. Be right back."

"Dan, hey Dan over here." Dan turned the corner to see Nate, looking stressed.  
"What's wrong with you? What do you think your doing kissing my girlfriend, I thought we were friends Nate?"  
"So she told you. Gossip girl spotted you, Lily and Rufus here, so I came as quickly as I could. I'm sorry this is all my fault, I feel horrible, is Serena okay?"  
"She's going to be fine, but Nate why did you kiss her, answer me!"  
"I'm sorry Dan, I really am. I thought I still loved her, but she confirmed that she doesn't love me and I'm moving on."  
"Are you sure? I just don't see why you would do this, now you've lost two friends Nate. I'm willing to forgive you, but it might take time, but only if you're sure you can get over her."  
"Nate it's not your fault. She was assaulted, a guy stole her phone and gave her some pretty bad bruises, but she's conscious now."  
"Man, I really am sorry, I hope she recovers quickly. See you at school tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, yeah me too. Cya."

Dan found Lily and Rufus talking to the nurse. Lily excused herself and quickly made her way over to Dan.  
"How's she doing? I haven't seen her yet.."  
"She's woken up, I just saw a nurse go in so that's good. It's horrible though, I'm just glad shes okay." Lily rested her hand on Dans shoulder.  
"Yeah, I've got to tell you that I'm so sorry for being so rude to you and Serena earlier. I saw you with her just now and I see how much you really care about her. To be honest, she's never been happier than when she was with you."  
"Thanks, that means a lot. I know it must be hard, it was kind of sudden. But I really do love her, I always will and I want you to know that."  
"Don't worry Daniel, I do. I know you do. Lets go and see her."  
Lily and Dan walked together to Serena's room, to find the nurse giving some pain medication.  
"Oh darling, I'm so sorry this happened."  
Serena forced on a smile towards her concerned mother.  
"Yeah me too, but the nurse said I can go home if I rest."  
"That's good, I guess you won't be going to the first day of school then, huh?"  
Serena looked up at her Mom,  
"Yeah I guess not, I was actually looking forward to it in the end though"  
"You've changed your tune since the last time we spoke about school!" Dan chimed in, pulling a goofy face.  
"Yeah I guess I have."  
"Serena, I've spoken to Dan and I figured I was a bit harsh. I truly am happy for you and Dan, and I'm sorry that I came across differently."  
"Thanks Mom, it means a lot."  
Lily vanished from the room, saying that she would meet them back at home.  
"It's great that Lily has become so accepting. Truth is, it isn't that easy to just forget what people think, is it?"  
"No, It's not."

Dan held Serena's hand as she got in the wheelchair to go to the car. Her head was still sore, and walking all the way outside wasn't going to be easy on her own.  
Before they began going to the car, Dan crouched down in front of the wheelchair and kissed Serena lightly on the lips.  
"I love you, and I'm so glad your okay. I love you, I always will."  
"I love you too Dan. Lets get out of here, I never want to see this place again!"


	11. Midnight at the park

**A/N: So here it is, the final chapter, sorry about the layout, it kind of stuffed up when loaded it, but hope you enjoy! Hope it's as good as you expected. xxx**

* * *

_1 month later:_  
"Serena, are you ready yet? We have to get going!" Dan knocked gently on the door of Serena's room. She had been getting ready for hours, and the limo was already down stairs ready to take them. Makeup and hair women had come and go. Dan didn't think she needed any makeup, she looked amazing without it, but Dan knew Serena would never go without it. Serena slowly appeared from out of her room, careful not to step on her dress. Dan was speechless, she looked even more beautiful than the first time.

_Flashback: _  
"So..cotillions coming up, and I kind of want to go. I know you don't like these things, the truth is neither do I, but I want to go..with you."  
"Really? Last year, it was one of the best nights of my life. I want to go too. In fact I'm actually excited.  
"Yay!" Serena smiled that oh so cute smile that drove Dan crazy. She leaned in and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips lightly as she pulled away.

_Present:_  
Dan stood there, stunned.  
"Wow. Wow, you look beautiful. Even more beautiful than you do everyday."  
Serena spun around showing off her entire dress.  
"You really think so?"  
Dan pulled her close, holding her around the waist and kissed her. Slowly, but so meaningful. Every time he kissed her like that, she believed in herself and it reminded her of how much she loves him.  
"Definitely."  
"You look rather handsome yourself Humphrey!"  
Dan smiled down at the floor, just as Lily and Rufus saw them.  
"Photo time, Lily grab the camera, quick!" Rufus and Lily were frantic, trying to capture this moment from every angle.  
"You both look great," Lily smiled at both of them, looking them up and down.  
Rufus looked at his watch,  
"You two better get going, quick! Have a great time!"  
Serena began walking in front of Dan, holding up her pale blue dress.  
Lily caught up with Dan, whispering in his ear,  
"Good luck Daniel, text us straight away. See you tomorrow." Dan had planned a special evening for him and Serena, very special. He had even booked a hotel room, the most luxurious one he could find. _The penthouse suite of the most elite hotel in New York._

When they arrived at Cotillion, everyone was crazy. Blair looked stunning as usual, and Nate and Chuck looked dashing in their expensive, custom made suits.  
"Dan, Serena, having a good night?" Nate asked.  
"Yeah, yeah you? Where's your girlfriend disappeared to?" Dan was happy not only that Nate had moved on from Serena, but it was nice to see Nate so happy.  
"Friend, actually. She's just in the ladies room, I must introduce you guys later. She's great, I've only known her for a short while but she's really special. Hopefully one day she will be my girlfriend."  
Nate was blushing, showing how much this new girl really meant to him. A small relief to both Dan and Serena.  
"I can't wait to meet her." Said Dan kindly.  
"Me either!" Said Serena with enthusiasm.  
Suddenly the fast paced, up tempo music dissolved into a soft, slower song perfect for dancing. Serena grabbed Dans hand, squealing,  
"We have to go dance Dan this is my favourite song, it's our song."

_I'm hangin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say.  
But I just can't make a sound_

This exact song was the song Dan and Serena ended their last cotillion dancing too. It was not only Serena's favourite song, but Dans too. They swayed in time with the music, Serena's head resting on Dans shoulder, his hands wrapped comfortably around her waist. They were both lost in the music, and in the presence of each other. Serena felt Dan pulling away from their tight embrace, disappointed that he was leaving before the song had finished, but he wasn't. He stopped when his face was just inches from hers, straight in front of him. Slowly, their lips met, moving in a swift motion with one another. It was like they were alone, there were no other couples with them, even the music had become a blur to them. The kiss seemed to last forever, yet somehow it wasn't long enough.

It seemed like they had been dancing forever, in a good way, until the song ended and they walked hand and hand off the dance floor. Several songs and laughs later, Cotillion had ended and couples began filing out the rotating doors. It had been a great night, equally as good or better than last years. After a quick farewell to Nate, Chuck and Blair and Sophie - Nates new "friend", Dan and Serena began to leave.

"Are your shoes rubbing yet?" Dan asked just as they had got outside.  
"Yeah, but we've only got to walk just around the corner to the car so ill leave them on."  
"We're actually not going home yet." Dan said abruptly.  
"What? Where are you taking me Humphrey?" She said with a glimmer in her eye. We had no idea about these secret plans and was dying to know what they would be doing.  
"You'll see but we've got to walk a tiny bit before we arrive at our first destination so bear with me here."  
Serena slipped off her shoes and began walking along side him.  
"Okay, no. Get over here. We've only got about a block to walk. You keep hold of your shoes."  
Dans arms swept underneath her and in one swift motion picked her up off the ground, carrying her bridal style. Compared to last year, Dan had become a lot stronger, which only added Serena's list of things she loved about him.  
Laughing, but in shock Serena spoke,  
"Wow, someone's gotten stronger?"  
Dan smiled, the fact that Serena noticed such small things about him made feel even more loved.  
"Yeah, well after we broke up, I took a rather odd taking to the gym. I can't let you walk bare foot on the cold concrete now can I?"  
"No way! Where are we going anyway, you know I can't stand surprises, pleaase?" Serena begged, pouting down at Dans face and with her best puppy dog eyes.  
"No. No way. Besides, we're here."  
Serena turned her head so that she was no longer looking at Dans face but rather the main gates to Central Park.  
"The park? What in earth are we doing here at midnight?"  
"Close your eyes, ill tell you when to open them, got it?"  
Serena sighed but finally agreed,  
"Okay, fine."  
A few hundred metres later Serena was struggling to keep her eyes held shut, but finally Dan began to lower her to the ground. She was ready to hit the cold, hard concrete of the park, but instead, she was places down on a plush layer of cushions and blankets,  
"Open your eyes,"  
"Wow. Dan what is all of this?"  
Serena was in total shock. Preparing all of this must have taken Dan along time. There were blankets and cushions, a picnic basket and even a few candles, making the whole set up look very romantic.  
"I wanted to do something special for you. Just enjoy it!"  
Serena sat down, but Dan noticed she was shivering, after all it was getting pretty breezy outside. Luckily, Dan was well prepared.  
"Here." Dan reached out and picked up a warm, fur coat for Serena that he had in a bag. He helped her put it on and then grabbed something else.  
"Here, take these. Your feet must be freezing." He handed Serena a pair of fluffy socks, he had thought this plan well through and wanted to make sure everything was perfect.  
"Thanks," Serena laughed, Dan was always so organised and made everything so special.  
"You really came prepared didn't you? Thank you, really this is perfect."  
Dan wrapped his arm around Serena, their body heat keeping them both warm.  
"For sure! Now, are you thirsty, hungry?"  
"I'm always hungry aren't I? Who set all this up for you anyway? Let me guess, Eric and Jenny?" Dan laughed,  
"Maybe.."

Dan got out 2 bottles from the picnic basket,  
"So Mrs Van Der Woodsen, today we have two choices of beverages. The lovely apple cider or the classic Champagne, what will it be?" Serena laughed at his lame attempt at a snooty upper east side waitress voice.  
"Well we'll, spoilt for choice!" She said in an equal tone.  
"I think I'll have a glass of the champagne since you went through the trouble of getting it."  
"A fine choice madam."  
Serena sipped her champagne and eventually they had both drained their glasses.  
Serena moved closer to Dan so that her head was resting on his chest. She was getting comfortable but then Dan sat further up right, forcing her to lift her dad of his shoulder. Dan took both of Serena's hands in his, and she sat facing him.  
"So basically I just wanted to do this because I love you. A lot. I just want you to know that, and that ill always be there for you. Since I met you, there's been no other girl I've every loved, and in fact there wasn't really any before you either. I need you to know that I'm never going to let you walk away or nor will I ever walk away from you again, because I love you too much to let that happen."  
Serena was getting emotional, Dan was always so romantic but tonight was different, he had gone the extra mile just to remind her of how much he loved her.  
"I love you so much Dan, more than I've ever loved anyone else. Before I met you I was in a bad place, but since then I've found who I am. You bring out the best in me." Serena smiled, her and Dan hadn't expressed their feelings in so many words for a long time.

"Well, I'm not good at this. But I did plan all this for a reason..."  
He reached into his pocket, Serena was in total shock. _Was this really happening?_

"Dan...are you really-"  
He lowered himself down onto one knee, looking her straight in the eye.  
"Serena. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we're young, we haven't quite even finished high school yet. This is something I never thought I would do, but when I met you I did a lot of things I never thought I would do! I love you so much, and I want to be with you forever, even start a family one day in the future. Will you marry me?"  
Dan was smiling more than Serena had ever seen him smile. It was a sight she loved to see. Serena was so shocked, she was absolutely speechless but managed to stutter out one short word.  
"Yes!"  
Dan was so happy, he slid a beautiful ring onto her finger, it fit her perfectly and sparkled beautifully in he dim candlelight. He pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss, each of them could feel the other smiling as their lips moved. They eventually pulled away,  
"I love you" they both said at he same time and laughed.  
Dan reached into his other pocket and pulled out his phone. He began texting someone, and Serena just watched him._ Who was he needing to text so urgently in this special moment?_  
Dan was still smiling from ear to ear, Serena was too, but she still had a confused look.  
"Sorry, Lily wanted me to text as soon as I proposed. Where were we?"  
"So Lily and Rufus knew?"  
"Of course they did, I had to ask Lily's permission didn't I?"  
"Your the best," she laughed,  
"I can't believe you proposed Dan!"  
"I know, me neither. And you said yes!"  
"You didn't think I would?" Serena questioned him,  
"Well I wasn't sure if it was too soon.."  
"Not at all, truthfully, I've always imagined myself marrying you..and having baby Humphrey's," Serena smiled at the thought of her and Dan being parents.  
"I can't wait. You'll be a great Mom, I know you will."  
"You really think so? I can see you being the worlds best Dad, definitely."  
Dan lay down on the soft pillows and unfolded one of the blankets. Serena joined him, resting her head gently on his chest. The steady beating of his heart made her feel comfortable and at home. They lay under the blanket, staring up at the sky that were covered in tiny but beautiful stars, pointing out to one another the brightest ones they could spot.  
"You don't know how happy I am right now, that you said yes." Dan kissed Serena on the forehead,  
"Me too. I can't wait until we finish the semester and will be finished high school. Then we can have a wedding, maybe in the summer?"  
"The Summer sounds perfect."  
They both lay peacefully, just enjoying the tranquility and each others company, until they both began to get tired.  
"I know it's so nice out here, but we should really get going. It's getting pretty cold, and we don't exactly want to sleep out here."  
Serena sighed, she knew what Dan meant but she didn't want to go home where everyone was, she just wanted to be with Dan.  
"Okaaay. But it's just so nice, just the two of us for once."  
"I know. Which is why we aren't going home. We're going to stay in one of the finest suites in of one of the best hotel I could find: the Pierre."  
"No Dan, no that must have cost you a fortune, we can't stay there, no way."  
"Relax, I chose to spend my money on this. It's what I wanted okay? Just like I wanted to buy you the ring."  
"The ring is perfect by the way, and so are you." They got up and began walking to the hotel which was just outside the park. They walked hand in hand, each carrying a blanket or basket in the other hand. When they arrived in their hotel room, they were both shocked. It was the most beautiful suite they had ever seen, and Serena for one had seen a lot of beautiful hotels on the upper east side.  
"Woah, look at the view." They stood on the balcony, Dans arm wrapped around her shoulder firmly. After a few minutes of staring down at the small, toy sized taxis whizzing down below them, they went back inside. Once in their bedroom, Dan leaned forward and kissed Serena, full of lust and passion. It left her wanting more, so she grabbed his hand, while biting her lip over to the plush, luxurious bed. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other. They had been so trapped at home with their parents, they hadn't risked doing anything yet, but now was their time, as an engaged couple.  
"I love you Dan. Thanks for the best night ever."  
Dan began unzipping the back of Serena's dress, kissing her shoulder gently,  
"I love you too," he said in between kisses.  
"This has been the happiest night of my life."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it! I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story, my first one ever! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the ending wasn't what you wanted! I promise I will try to return to writing another fanfic one day, just not yet! Thankyou everyone so much, I would love your hear your feedback when you finished reading. :) xxxxxx**


End file.
